1.Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a contact address.
2.Description of the Related Art
Communication technology enables persons to communicate with other persons through various communication devices and various communication channels. Examples of the communication devices and the communication channels include home phones, business phones, mobile phones, e-mails, text messaging, instant messaging, short message services (SMS), and social networking services (SNS). The use of such communication devices and communication channels increases the availability of persons for person-to-person communication.
However, in some aspects, a person attempting to contact another person has no way to quantitatively or qualitatively determine which communication channel for reaching the other person is the most effective. Thus, the person may have to use a trial-and-error strategy to find a communications channel the other person is reachable over. However, doing some may be frustrating to the user and result in waste of time. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for establishing communications channels.